Takoyaki
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: Germany was devastated by his country's lost to Spain and will be having Paul for lunch with Holland. EDIT: Spain won. YAY. *shoots Paul*
1. Chapter 1

HELLO.

I'm new to this fandom, so I'm still not familiarized with the characters yet. So, it might contain OOCNESS..

I wrote this in less than half an hour, and it's not beta'd yet. So, it might contain grammatical errors too.

ORZ

* * *

How did it all start when Germany lost to Spain during the semi finals in World Cup?

"When Paul the Octopus predicted it so. Curse you, you lousy pathetic creature!" Ludwig swore angrily, raising his fist in the air. "If I had a chance, I will cook you _slowly_ and _painfully_, then letting you _scream_ in agony while I _devour_ you-"

"No! Don't eat the poor Octopus, Ludwig!" Feliciano cried out loud as he clutched his German friend by the collar of his shirt, shaking him in progress. "It's not Paul's fault! Paul just wanted food!"

"IF I had the chance, that is." Ludwig said calmly, slowly peeling off the Italian's fingers from this collar. "I hate Paul's predictions..."

The young Italian mouthed an 'o', giggling to himself while Ludwig merely rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Germany should have won though.." Ludwig muttered in disdain, slouching in the wooden chair he was sitting. "I was too confident of my country, but in the end, they lost to...Spain."

"Spain?" A new voice came.

"...Hello Antonio." Ludwig could feel his pride flushing down into the bottom of the toilet bowl. All Ludwig did was hung his head as low as he can. He really wanted to find a dirty corner and just sulk there until the World Cup ended.

"Ah! Ludwig! Did you watch the match last night? My country won!_ Hooray_!" Antonia cheered, pumping his fist into the air. "_Viva La Furia Roja de España_!"

"Yay for Spain!" Feliciano cheered, even though he didn't even bother to watch World Cup, let alone football. He just liked cheering whoever was cheering at the time. "Ludwig! What are you doing in the corner?" Both the Italian and Spanish now had their set of eyes on the German, who was sulking in the corner like a sore loser. Feliciano cocked his head to one side, looking puzzled at his friend's strange reaction towards Spain's victory.

Feliciano was quite thick-headed, you see. He was always cheerful and happy about almost everything. Heck, when his country lost to Slovakia during the first round, he was the only Italian cheering for the opposite team's victory. He had a hard time dodging empty cans of beer and even plates thrown by his fellow countrymen after that. He didn't know why, because that's how thick-headed he was. Nevertheless, he didn't have the care in the world for that.

Just when Feliciano was about to open his mouth, Ludwig stood up from the corner and turned on his heels to face them. He had this relentless look pasted on his face as if he was going to do something extraordinary like safe the homeless or something akin, but he plopped back into his seat huffily instead. He placed his elbows on the oak table, interlaced his fingers and leaned his chin upon the bridge.

"I've decided," Ludwig said, breaking the awkward silence. "That I won't give up! My country is strong and we will train harder and harder to strive to be the best of the best! Spain was good, I admit, but we will beat them someday!"

The young Italian was in near tears as he heard his German friend's motivational speech. He proceeded to rush forward and threw himself at Ludwig, sobbing happily into the man's shirt.

"Oh Ludwig! I'm so proud of you!" Feliciano said between his sobs.

"F-Feliciano!" The German stammered slightly, trying to pry his friend off of him, but to no avail while the Spaniard was in tears himself. One of the reasons included his country made it to the finals and also, Ludwig seemed like the type who _won't_ hurt him for boasting his country's victory at him.

Then suddenly, they heard someone barked a laugh.

"Ludwig! I expected more from your country." Another new voice intervened. "I thought we could have a rematch in the finals, but sad to say, your country suffered a tragic defeat to Spain."

"Holland..." Ludwig gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned pale white.

"It's just too bad, Ludwig. But alas, my country will be up against," Holland did a dramatic pose before pointing his finger at Antonio. "Your country!"

"Me?" Antonio pointed to himself before realization struck him hard in his head. "Oh yes, yes! I wish you best of luck, Holland! May the best team win!"

"Ah, but I am certain that my country will beat you in the finals!"

"But Paul the Octopus said that Spain is going to win the World Cup!" Feliciano said after getting up from Ludwig, and all attention was on him. "It is true! I've checked the newspaper, the TV _and_ the internet! And might I add that Paul's prediction are _99.999 _percent correct!"

Antonio grinned happily, clapping his hands together in delight.

Holland stared at the smiling Feliciano for a good five seconds, not even taking the consideration to blink. But he did, after the tenth second. Then, he turned to look at Ludwig with a blank look on his face and said:

"Shall we go to Germany to have _takoyaki_ for lunch?"

"Lets."

Because Ludwig was looking forward to that.

* * *

The team I support? I support Spain at the very first place, but got influenced by my _lovely_ online friends into supporting Holland. So, 50 for Spain and 50 for Holland.

THE FINALS WILL BE IN LESS THAN THREE HOURS. _OMIGAWD_.

So. How was the fic?

EPIC FAIL? *shot*

If not, I want to see what do you guys think, so review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A short ending for this fanfic. Enjoy!

Sorry for the OOCNESS.

ORZ

* * *

At the Sea Life Centre in Germany,

"Oh _Paul_. Where _are you_? I want to have your tentacles cut off and eat you _alive_." Holland stated maliciously, thinking of ways to eat the Octopus. Deep fried? Baked? Cooked? Raw?

"We're having _takoyaki_, Holland. I think Kiku knows how to make one out of Paul..." Ludwig nodded, cupping his chin with his hand.

"_Excellent_." Holland smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Now. Where is his tank?"

"His tank should be right..." Ludwig pointed his index finger to an empty tank with no sight of Paul. "...there."

They blinked.

"What happened to Paul?" Holland clutching onto the tank, shaking it vigorously. "_Where is he_?"

"Ah._ Bon appetit_!"

Ludwig and Holland suddenly whipped their head to the back, spotting Francis about to have a meal, unusually in _Germany_ and in an _aquarium_. They walked over. Ludwig placed his hand on one of Francis's shoulder as he raised an eyebrow.

"It looks to me you're having a meal." Ludwig deadpanned. "Might I ask what it is?"

"It's _braised octopus_! French-style, of course."

Holland shot him a sharp look to which Francis responded with a happy nod.

"Oh?"

"_Oui Oui._ It's from that tank over there." Francis said, motioning them with his chin at the empty tank that was once Paul's home. "The Germans were all saying that this _Paul_ the octopus would be delicious if cooked or anything! So, I thought braised would be fine too."

The temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. The French could sense an evil aura surrounding them both as they stood there as flames were starting to form around them too, much to Francis's surprise and dismay.

Francis had a very bad feeling about this.

A very, _very_ bad one.

Meanwhile, back in...wherever Antonio and Feliciano were,

"MY COUNTRY WON! MY COUNTRY WON!"

"YOU WON! YOU WON!"

And they began screaming and laughing and crying and dancing around the bonfire they caused.

* * *

"I am concerned for the octopus. I am thinking of sending him a protective team." - Spain Prime Minister Jose Zapatero

Oh. You should Mister Prime Minister, you should. *takes out M16 to shoot Paul*

_ANYWAY..._

_SPAIN WON! _YAY. *Aims at Paul*_  
_

What do you guys think about this? *referring to World cup and also this fanfic of mine*

:D


End file.
